bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Karin Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Karin Anime Images Profile Images Ep132KarinProfile.png|Karin Kurosaki Ep347KarinProfile.png|Karin 17 months after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat. Ep344KarinProfile.png|Karin's new look as she leaves Urahara's. Ep345KarinProfile.png|Karin at home. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep8MasakiFamily.png|Karin with her family before her mother died. Ep1YuzuYells.png|Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki have dinner. Ep1IchigoIsshinSpar.png|Karin eats while Ichigo Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki spar. Ep2KurosakisSurveyDamage.png|Karin and her family survey the damage to their house. Ep4TwinsHoldSadoUp.png|Karin and Yuzu help an injured Yasutora Sado. Ep4KarinCollapses.png|A weakened Karin is found by Ichigo. Ep4KarinPain.png|Karin clutches Ichigo in pain. Ep4KarinCries.png|Karin cries over Yūichi Shibata's terrible memories. Ep5IchigoTucksKarin.png|Ichigo tucks Karin into bed. Ep6IsshinWonders.png|Isshin wonders about his son's secretive activities in his room. Ep7KarinPlacated.png|Karin is placated by her role as Chief of Staff. Ep7FamilyMeeting.png|Karin has a meeting with her family. Ep8WalkingToGrave.png|Karin and Yuzu lead the way to Masaki's grave. Ep8IchigoClaimsClassmate.png|Ichigo claims Rukia is his old classmate when Karin sees her. Ep8KarinKicksIsshin.png|Karin kicks Isshin. Ep8YuzuCries.png|Karin tries to comfort Yuzu. Ep8GrandFisherApproachesKarinYuzu.png|Yuzu and Karin are approached by a Hollow. Ep8KarinHeldDown.png|Karin is pinned by Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherKarinHostage.png|Karin is held hostage by Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherGreetsIchigo.png|Grand Fisher holds Karin hostage against Ichigo. Ep9SaidoSeversHand.png|Eikichirō Saidō severs Grand Fisher's hand, freeing Karin. Ep9KonTakesSisters.png|Kon takes Yuzu and Karin away from the fight. Ep10KurosakiBwahaha.png|Karin at Don Kanonji's live broadcast. Ep12KarinDistracted.png|Karin is distracted by a disturbance in the sky. Ep12FriendsBerateKarin.png|Karin's friends berate her for being distracted. Ep12SadoSavesKarin.png|Sado saves Karin from Bulbous G. Ep12BulbousGAttacks.png|Bulbous G attacks Karin and Yasutora Sado. Ep12SadoPunchesBulbousG.png|Sado punches Bulbous G while carrying Karin. Ep12SadoAttacksBulbousG.png|Sado attacks Bulbous G. Ep12KarinShockedGesture.png|Karin is shocked by Sado's cheesy gesture. Ep13KonConfirmsSafety.png|Kon confirms that Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin are safe. Ep18KarinBeratesIsshin.png|Karin berates Isshin for making lewd jokes. Ep20IchigoFriendsFamilyGather.png|Karin and the rest of Ichigo's friends and family gather to watch the fireworks. Ep20FriendsFamilyRun.png|Karin, her family, and Ichigo's friends rush to the festival. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|The Kurosaki family enjoys the fireworks festival. Soul Society arc Ep33YuzuMeetsRaku.png|Karin looks around after meeting Raku. Ep33DonAppears.png|Don shows up suddenly. Ep33KarakuraRedKarin.png|Karakura Red Karin. Ep33HugeHollowEmerges.png|The Karakura Superheroes fight a large Hollow. Ep50DonGreetsKarin.png|Karin is unimpressed by Don Kanonji. Arrancar arc Ep113KarinStopsIchigo.png|Karin tries to stop Ichigo. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table. Ep128KarinPunchesIsshin.png|Karin punches Isshin. Ep132HitsugayaSavesKarin.png|Karin is saved by Hitsugaya. Ep132KarinTeasesHitsugaya.png|Karin annoying Hitsugaya. Ep141YuzuOffersDinner.png|Karin and Yuzu want to eat in Ichigo's room. Ep141YuzuKarinAsleep.png|Yuzu and Karin asleep in Ichigo's room. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343KarinWithGhosts.png|Karin pokes a spirit. Ep344UraharaSellsStuff.png|Karin visits Urahara's shop. Ep344KarinAffirmsCommitment.png|Karin reaffirms her commitment to protecting Ichigo. Ep348KarinYuzuHappy.png|Karin and Yuzu smiling. Ep347KarinYuzuKitchen.png|Karin tells Yuzu that Ichigo won't be having dinner. Ep347KarinExplains.png|Karin explains the presence she felt. Karin and Yuzu happy Ichigo is home.PNG|Ichigo tells Karin and Yuzu to go to bed E358 Ichigo confused.png|Ichigo's friends are confused why Ichigo is angry at Tsukishima. Ichigo's friends welcome him back.png|Ichigo's friends and family in Tsukishima's mansion welcome him back. Yuzu and Karin grab Ichigo.png|Yuzu and Karin try to stop Ichigo from attacking Tsukishima. Ep362SafeVictims.png|Tsukishima's other victims. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Isshin and Ichigo argue as Yuzu and Karin eat. Ep64KarinQuestionsIchigo.png|Karin questions Ichigo. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep178KurosakiFamily.png|A younger Kurosaki family. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Ep258KarinMeetsZabimaru.png|Karin meets Hebi. 258Yuzu_walks.png|Yuzu walks up to Karin with the store manager. 258Karin_watches.png|Karin watches Hebi from several feet away. 258Karin_tells.png|Karin tells Hebi to work on his story. 258Yuzu_invites.png|Yuzu invites Hebi to the Kurosaki Clinic. 258Karin_asks.png|Karin asks Hebi where his mother and father are. 258Hebi_and_Karin_discuss.png|Hebi and Karin discuss their families, with Hebi noting he does not really have one. 258Hebi,_Karin,_and_Yuzu_play.png|Hebi, Karin, and Yuzu play a board game. Hebi Plays Games With Yuzu And Karin.png|Hebi plays with Karin and Yuzu. 258Boomerang_Toju_moves.png|The Boomerang Tōjū moves behind Karin. 258Boomerang_Toju_moves_to_Karin.png|The Boomerang Tōjū moves to Karin. Ep258ZabimaruCarriesKarin.png|Hebi carries Karin. 258Hebi_walks.png|Hebi walks toward Ichigo while carrying Karin on his back. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) E316 Haru introduces Yosuke to Karin Hitsugaya.png|Haru introduces Yosuke to Tōshirō and Karin. E330 Karin and Nozomi.png|Karin welcomes Nozomi to the household. Music Covers Bleach B Station S2V5.png|Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, and Ichigo on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach B Station season. Karin Manga Images Profile Images 1Karin profile.png|Karin Kurosaki. 38Karin profile.png|Karin. 424Karin profile.png|Karin 17 months after Aizen's defeat. Agent of the Shinigami arc 1Isshin asks.png|Karin tells Isshin Kurosaki to take down the memorial to Masaki Kurosaki. 1Karin is wounded.png|Karin is wounded by Fishbone D. 5Cover.png|Karin, Ichigo, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 5. 7Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 7. 7Karin sees.png|Karin sees Yūichi Shibata. 8Karin emerges.png|Karin emerges from the bathroom stall. 8Karin begs.png|Karin begs Ichigo to save Yūichi. 9Cover.png|Karin, Ichigo, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 9. 15Karin and Yuzu see.png|Karin and Yuzu see Kon jumping around in Ichigo's body. 15Karin intimidates.png|Karin intimidates Midoriko Tōno into not saying anything about what they saw. 17Kurosaki family meeting.png|Karin and her family hold a meeting about tomorrow's events. 18Kurosakis walk.png|Karin and her family walk up a hill. 18Isshin Handstand Dash1.png|Isshin uses Isshin Handstand Dash to motivate his daughters. 18Isshin Handstand Dash.png|Karin and Yuzu flee their father when he uses Isshin Handstand Dash. 19Isshin announces.png|Karin and her siblings are annoyed by Isshin's antics. 20Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 20. 20Grand Fisher pins.png|Grand Fisher pins Karin to the ground. 27Karin stares.png|Karin stares at Ichigo. 27Kurosakis attend.png|Karin and her family attend the recording of Don Kanonji's show. 33Karin sees.png|Karin sees Ichigo running in his Shinigami attire. 38Ryohei, Kazuya, and Kei berate.png|Karin's friends berate her for being distracted. 38Sado encounters.png|Karin encounters Yasutora Sado. 38Sado saves.png|Sado saves Karin from Bulbous G. 39Bulbous G attacks.png|Bulbous G attacks Karin and Sado. 39Bulbous G punches.png|Bulbous G punches the area where Karin and Sado were standing. 39Sado punches.png|Karin watches as Sado punches Bulbous G's arm. 40Karin is shocked.png|Karin is shocked by Sado's cheesy gesture. 41Cover.png|The locations of Karin and Ichigo's friends marked on the cover of Chapter 41. 44Karin pins.png|Karin pins her father in a leg hold. 51Cover.png|Karin and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 60Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, Ururu, Urahara, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 60. 68Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu arrive.png|Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin catch up to Ichigo. 68Karin and Yuzu offer.png|Karin and Yuzu offer Ichigo a chocolate-coated banana. 68Friends and family run.png|Ichigo's friends and family run off to watch the fireworks. 68Ichigo carries.png|Ichigo carries his sleeping sisters home on his back. 69Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 69. Soul Society arc 76Cover.png|Karin, Kon and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 76. 88.5Cover.png|Don Kanonji, Karin, Jinta and Ururu on the cover of Chapter 88.5. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 428Urahara offers.png|Karin buys supplies from Urahara. 430Cover.png|Karin and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 430. 434Cover.png|Karin and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 434. 453Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 453. 453Karin and Yuzu plead.png|Karin and Yuzu try to stop Ichigo from hitting Tsukishima. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 686Post-War Karin.png|Karin as an adult. 686Color pages 2-3.png Covers SJ2004-10-18 cover.png|Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, and Yuzu on the cover of the October 18th 2004 issue of Shonen Jump. Karin Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONKurosakisWelcomeSenna.png|Karin reacts to Ichigo Kurosaki bringing home Senna The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRYuzuKarinCry.png|Karin and Yuzu cry into Isshin's shirt. The Hell Verse THVIsshinLeavesFamily.png|Karin eats breakfast as Isshin leaves for a medical conference. THVRukiaConfrontsShurenGunjo.png|Gunjō and Shuren kidnap Yuzu and Karin. THVGunjoPreparesReturn.png|Gunjō prepares to return to Hell with Yuzu and Karin. THVKokutoSavesKarin.png|Kokutō saves Karin. THVOrihimeTucksSisters.png|Orihime Inoue tucks Karin and Yuzu into bed. THVKarinInspectsYuzu.png|Karin inspects Yuzu's body after they wake up. Bleach (2018) LAIsshinYuzuDiscuss.png|Karin sits at the dinner table while Isshin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki discuss Ichigo Kurosaki's behavior. LAKurosakisDiscoverDamage.png|Karin and her family discover their destroyed living room. LAMemorialPlanning.png|Karin plans Masaki Kurosaki's memorial anniversary with her family. LAKarinYuzuAskIchigo.png|Karin and Yuzu ask Ichigo to get them drinks. LAGrandFisherConfrontsSisters.png|Karin and Yuzu are confronted by Grand Fisher's Lure. LAGrandFisherHostages.png|Grand Fisher holds Karin and Yuzu hostage. Category:Images